Helise
Description Helise is a man-made island with a size of eight thousand square kilometers, that moves between three anchor points in the Pacific Ocean. It works mostly as a huge research facility and a utopia for all the power users. The main city, situated in the central "ring" is called "Aidan", the first ecologic city of the world, that only produces a 10% of wastes that are later exported and procesed; the rest of the island is designed to researching facilities, used for controlling a great number of users.This island it's officially an independent state-city, totally self-sustained due to it's amount of eolic windmills and solar pannels. Obviously violence is punished, even more if it involves Users. The only exceptions are the training sessions of the militay facilities. Demographics Helise's population is at least of 2.1 million, and the original data states that the number of Power Users is over the 30% of the entire population. There are 54.000 hommunculus in the island. Technology Helise is usually called a "huge laboratory" as several experiments occur within the city established by numerous universities and research facilities. These experiments include scientifically grown animals and plants, wich helps the economy of the city by decreasing the amount of imported food. Defensive system: 'Thyrenium:' Most of the buildings are made of a metal called thyrenium. This metal is created by the residual energy Power Users generate. This material is resistent to kinetic abilities, as it is able to generate waves that resist Psychokinetic energy, making the big buildings and structures immune to them. 'Helise Task Forces:' Helise Task Forces (HTFs) are elite units comprised of personnel drawn from across the island and are mobilized to deal with specific threats or situations that sometimes exceed the operational capacity or expertise of regular field personnel and — as their name suggests — may be relocated between facilities or locations as they are needed. Mobile Task Force personnel represent the "best of the best" of Helise's defensive system. Helise Task Force units can vary greatly in size, composition, and purpose. A battalion-strength combat-oriented task force trained to deal with highly dangerous threats may consist of hundreds of troops plus support personnel, vehicles, and equipment and can be deployed in whole or in part to deal with threats across the island. However, not all units are combat-oriented and a small, specialized intelligence-gathering or investigative task force may have fewer than a dozen personnel if that is deemed sufficient to accomplish their goals. All task force members have common special equipment made of thyrenium, and all of their weapons are also covered in an alloy of this metal. 'The Freya System:' The Freya System is a powerful computation device that according to the best scientists in Helise, is the best in the world. The system is situated on three locations: a satellite, a outpost in Iceland and the main receptor in Helise, so if one of these places is destroyed the system migrates to the next one. It's so advanced that calculates the vibrations of kinetic waves and psychokinetic energy around the world in seconds. It was created at the same time as the island, initially as a way of coordinating the information and operations, but it was still upgrading itself even when the island was finished, becoming something like the nerves of Helise. Another use of this system is to aid researchers with their experiments, such as drug reactions, physiological reactions, electrical reactions, etc. Permission is very difficult to acquire since Helise's high rank researchers are the only ones with access to it. International relations Helise is stated to be a neutral state, preventing it from becomming the target of terrorists or being involved on wars. It's also considered an "embassy" for power users,as they are safe from being slaughtered in some kind of horrifying experiment by staying in the island. About the power users Power users are classified not by amount of power but characteristics of the ability in question. Level A: '''Power users that can easily overwhelm any army and give almost infinite uses to their abilities, only a 1% of the users are in this level. '''Level B: '''Normal users, this group represents a 30% of the total population. '''Level C: '''Power users have powers so weak that can be barely noticed, and with little or no use. The 50% of the users are in this group. '''Level D: People who live in the island but don't have any power, making the 19% of the population fall in this category. Moreover, this abilities are categorized as either Active or Passive abilities. Active refers to an user knowingly having to use his power to create an effect on reality, whilst passive has the user subconsciously effect reality with their abilities. However, both can be present at the same time in an user, if the ability is powerful enough. Known Power Users Power users in the island usually work at the research facilities as lab rats, testing their abilities in exchange for money, always in safe conditions. 'User identification:' All the users in the island have their own identity card, directly connected to Helise's digital system. These identifications act as a credit card, identification and tracking device, showing the User's name, level and other useful information. Notable events WIP Places 'Central Labs:' The main building were the "evolution process" takes place. Also Edward's main laboratory and headquarters. Most of the important reunions of the high ranks take place here, and here are also most of the individual laboratories and the offices of almost all the researchers. 'Public Ablility Playgrounds:' There are public places where power users are free of using their powers. In this places there are "checkpoints" where you need to place your User identification and, if your power isn't designed as dangerous or unstable, you can use it without restrictions. They're located in the second "ring", north side. 'Add's Apartment:' It's located on the fourth story of an 6-storey student dormitory, In Helise's second "ring", on the south side. The interior isn't exactly spacious, but has enough space for a one-person bed as well as a small table and a television, some small bookshelves where Add keeps his school's books, and a big closet where he keeps all his clothes. There is also a kitchen in good conditions and well equiped because Add likes to cook. Between the kitchen and the bedroom is the door which leads to the small bathroom. Trivia -Over 30,000 different experiments take place in Helise every week. -The rings are RC accelerators. Category:Places